Harry Potter e a Vida Real
by Frango Frito 999
Summary: No futuro, Harry é jogador de tênis de mesa, Gina é prostituta, Hermione é diarista, Draco é Professor de Ef. e Rony como esperado é vagabundo. Fic ao estilo street bemescrita. Leiam e comentem!


Harry Potter e a Vida Real

CAPÍTULO 1 – O CAMPEONATO

Resumo: O que acontece em um futuro em que Harry é um jogador de tênis de mesa, Hermione é uma diarista, Draco é um professor de Educação Física, Gina é uma prostituta e Rony (como esperado) é um desempregado vagabundo? Nossa que fic triste... Besteirol!

Harry acorda no meio da noite, e começa a andar pelo seu cortiço, ansioso com o torneio de tênis de mesa amador do qual ia participar.

Harry: Porra, caralho, tem uma camisinha usada no chão. Deve ser do Cirdicleyson.

Ele então anda até a cozinha (não andou muito, por que o quarto dele e a cozinha são no mesmo cômodo) e enche um garrafão de pinga com água amarela. Engole rapidamente e tenta ignorar a possibilidade do Rex ter mijado na caixa de água de novo.

Após o garrafão de mijo, ele dá um pulo, caindo na sua cama, e volta a dormir.

DE MANHÃ

Harry acorda a mil, excitado com o campeonato. Corre para a cozinha e, consequentemente, bate de cara na parede já descascada e suja (a cozinha fica a um passo do colchão rasgado dele, então se ele correr ele se choca com a parede). Não se deixa abalar, e continua com seus costumes matinais. Mistura um pouco de água, vaselina e gasolina para simular manteiga, e a passa em um pão duro e sujo (roubado).

Depois de tomar seu café, pega seu equipamento - uma raquete quebrada e roubada, e uma camisinha usada (adquirida na noite passada) – e corre para o torneio anual de tênis de mesa. No caminho, fica pensando no técnico Chaves, professor de Ed. Física em sua escola estadual, que o ajudou a dominar o ping-pong. Com este assunto à tona, não resiste em pensar no seu velho inimigo Draco. Harry havia convidado todos seus colegas da Escola Professor Ronaldo (Na qual Harry estudava antes de ser transferido) para assistir seu inútil e maçante torneio para pobres de Raquetada-Ball.

Harry fica tão distraído que quase cai de três barrancos, mas logo (5 horas e meio) chega à Vila Matilde, onde aconteceria o campeonato. Ele pega seu equipamento e se prepara para toda a emoção de um jogo de ping-pong. A adrenalina vai às alturas, e Harry desmaia inúmeras vezes de emoção (e desnutrição, claro).

GINA P.O.V.

Gina acorda no puteiro dela, no Jardim Maringá, e começa a contar o lucro da noite passada quando lembra do campeonato de Harry. E agora? Não havia avisado à sua cafetina disso, e Gina precisava de permissão pra folgar.

Gina anda cautelosamente até o escritório da cafetina, e abre a porta. Ao faze-lo, se encontra com sua cafetina, Sra. Weasley, com um charuto na boca sentada em sua mesa, ao estilo Snoop.

Molly: Quê?

Gina: Senhora, é que eu tava lembrando... Deixa eu folgar hoje?

Molly: Ô Sua vadia, você ta pensando que ta falanu cum quem? Sua mãe?! Me chame de Sra. D – O – G – G, beleza?

Gina: Tudo bem, Sra. D O Double G, é que tem um campeonato de ping-pong lá na Vila Matilde, e eu preciso mesmo faltar.

Molly: To ligada, nega. Mais... – fuma maconha/ cheira cocaína – fala ae... – fuma mais um pouco – QUEM QUE VAI PAGA O CARALHU DA CONDUÇÃO SUA PUTINHA?! EU TO DOIDONA MESMO PORRA!!!!!!!!!

Hermione: Eu vou pagá-la, com meu dinheiro!

Molly: Porra caralho, ando cherano cola nega? Você não devia ta limpando, sua diarista vagabunda e morfética?!

Hermione: Ah vai se fude. Tchau.

As duas vão embora, pegam o buzão, são encochadas, e chegam na Vila Matilde. Lá, elas pegam uma lotação (Na verdade era uma kombi branca cheia de parafusos saindo da maçaneta e com os bancos todos furados e mordidos) e vão até o Paço Municipal, onde o Torneio acontece. Ao chegar lá, se surpreendem quando encontram Rony e Draco, ambos (mal) vestidos ao estilo chiqueiro lixão.

Gina: Oi, mano!

Rony: E aí, sua putinha, muito escancarada/arrombada hoje?

Gina: Ah, sei lá, nem tanto.

Rony: Muitos clientes ultimamente?

Gina: Contando com A SUA VÓ, sim.

Rony: Ah, ta tesão então.

Hermione: E aí, garanhão.

Draco: Tudo bem, sua porra loca?

Hermione: Tudo, limpei uma cozinha ontem...E você?

Draco: Ah, eu to bem...mal.

Hermione (bem alto): Por que, seu VIBRADOR ficou sem pilha de novo?

Draco: É, também, mas principalmente por causa dos meus alunos. Eles são minha vida, então eu não fico feliz em vê-los fumando maconha e engolindo litros de cachaça.

Quando todos terminam de bater um papo cabeça, us malaco entram no baguio, ta ligado...Nossa, eu estou sendo afetado! Bem, voltando à trupe de pobres nojentos...

Rony (em um tom bem baixo): Ou, vocês tem um dinheiro pra entrada aí? É que ontem não faturei muito no farol.

Draco: Nem vem, mano. Quanto você acha que ganho por mês?

Rony: Mais do que eu! Mas deixa pra lá, já lidei com isso. A situação vai ser louca, então fiquem de boa e finjam que não me conhecem, beleza?

Hermione: Firmeza, tesãozinho.

Rony sai na mão com o segurança. O malaco desse o sarrafo legal no Rony, mas ele se recupera, e consegue matar o segurança ao estilo street. Todo mundo volta a agir normalmente, pois afinal estão acostumados com o tipo de situação. O grupinho entra no mini-estádio e se preparam para toda a emoção do espetáculo.

CONTINUA, MALUCO, ENTÃO FICA LIGADO BELEZA...


End file.
